Princess Bean
Tiabeanie Maribeanie De La Rochambeaux Drunkowitz, better known by her nickname 'Bean '''is the main protagonist and heroine of Matt Groaning's adult animated fantasy comedy ''Disenchantment. She is voiced by Abbi Jacobson. Personality Like typical rebellious Princesses, Bean desires the freedom to make her own choices in life and believes that everyone should have that freedom as well. Unlike typical rebellious Princesses, Bean is an alchoholic and has been known to get drunk and gamble. She also is very irresponsible, disobediant, and even cynical at times and has had issues with her temper at times. Despite these flaws, Bean is a kind and brave Princess who tries to learn from her mistakes. Though her alchohal addiction remains a problem. Bio Childhood Bean was the daughter of King Zog and Queen Dagmar of Dreamland, a parody of dark fantasy/fairytale kingdoms. One evening as a toddler, Bean was playing with her mother when Odvar, the vizier brought in a tray of wine and grapes. While taking a grape while her parents backs were turned, Bean turned the tray around and the King and Queen drank from the goblets not intended for them. However, the drink intended for Zog was poisoned and Dagmar was killed. (In truth, Dagmar had poisoned the drinks herself and did not really die, but had turned to stone.) Misadventures Without her mother, Bean was primarily raised by her nursemaid Buntie, and drunks at local taverns. Over the next 15 years, Bean grew into a rebellious, alchoholic teenager, while Zog remarried. His new wife was Oona, who gave Zog a son, Derek. Since Dreamland was a patriarchy, Derek would become the next King, while Bean would be married off for a poltical alliance. Bean was eventually put into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Bentwood, which did not make her happy. (the bride and groom topping on the wedding cake didn't even look like Bean and the Prince, it looked like Zog and the King of Bentwood kissing). While looking over the wedding presents, Bean found a small package containing a demon named Luci, who had been sent by the evil Emperor Cloyd and his Enchantress to turn Bean evil. At the wedding, Bean said "no" durring the vows, while an Elf named Elfo who had left the elf forest because he was tired of being happy all the time interupted the wedding. Zog, knowing that Elf blood could create the Elixir of Life ordered Elfo to be seized, but durring the ensuing chaos, Bean, Luci and Elfo escaped. Durring their first misadventure, the three formed a strong friendship and were able to call the wedding and alliance by tricking Bean's fiancee into drinking a potion that would turn him into a pig. From then on, Bean and her friends went on comedic misadventures that often began with them getting into or starting trouble. But the three always tried to fix the trouble. Elfo meanwhile, agreed to be a test subject for creating the Elxir of Life. Fall of Dreamland Zog eventually grew impatient from the repeated failures to create the Elixir of Life from Elfo's blood and was surprised to learn that Elfo was not really an Elf. Bean, Elfo and Luci learned this as well and traveled to Elfwood where Elfo learned that he was only Half-Elf. At the same time, Zog's men arrived to kill the elves and steal their blood. Though Bean, Elfo and Luci were able to close the Elves drawbridge, saving them from an arrow volley, one of the arrows struck Elfo, who died in Bean's arms. Heartbroken and furious at her father for murdering her friend and seeking the Elixir, Bean disowned Zog only to learn that Zog was not trying to create the Elixir of Life to become immortal, but to revive Dagmar, and that Dagmar's "memorial" was really the Queen after being turned to stone. Bean later created the Elixir using the Vial of Immortality(Which she had obtained in an earliuer episode) and after some uncertainty about wheather or not to ressurect Elfo or Dagmar, chose to revive her mother. However, this proved to be a grave mistake as this made Oona more and more of an outcast, and Dagmar began to manipulate Bean to gain her daughter's trust. Dagmar then began framing Oona for turning people in Dreamland to stone, causing Oona to flee to her home Kingdom of Dankmire while Dagmar turns everyone in Dreamland to stone. While asking a crystal ball if Oona was still in the castle, magic bolts shot out of Bean's fingers much to her shock. Later, Dagmar revealed that this power was connected to an unknown destiny Bean had. Dagmar then kidnaped Bean and brought her aboard a strange ship filled with monsters saying it will bring them to her homeland. Luci was also kidnapped but by an unidentified party, while Elfo's body was accidentally cast into the ocean where it was recovered by another unidentified party. Bean's story will continue in ''Disenchantment's ''upcomming second season. Category:Monarchs Category:Princess Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Addicts Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Chaotic Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heartbroken Category:Outright Category:Related to Villain Category:Female Category:Feminists Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Dreamers Category:Spoilers Category:Adventurers Category:Wealthy Category:Tomboys Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti Hero Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mature Category:Betrayed Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Evil exterminators Category:Cowards